Sky Full of Stars
by LadyAshh
Summary: M rated continuation of chapter 4 of "Wake Me Up". "I missed your laugh." He kissed the crease of her elbow. "I missed the way you bite your lip when you're nervous or thinking real hard." He kissed up her arm to her shoulder. "I missed the way your breath stutters when I'm kissing you."


**A/N: For the person, you know who you are ;)**

* * *

Their voices trailed off as they stared into each other's eyes, allowing themselves to take in the presence of each other that they had so missed in the past week.

"I missed you so much." She whispered, her thumb brushing his cheek.

He chuckled, "You said that already."

A smile flickered on her face, "I know, but I just really missed you Castle." She sighed.

He turned his face and caught her hand in his, bringing her palm to his lips, placing soft kisses all over, keeping his eyes on her.

"I missed you too babe, so much." He spoke against her palm, his breath hot against her skin, causing her to shiver slightly.

"Did you?" She teased.

"Hhmmm, so much." He confirmed, kissing down her arm, "I missed your smile."

He smiled against her arm as he rolled over, hovering above her.

"I missed your laugh."

He kissed the crease of her elbow.

"I missed the way you bite your lip when you're nervous or thinking real hard."

He kissed up her arm to her shoulder.

"I missed the way your breath stutters when I'm kissing you."

He slid her sleeve up her shoulder, kissing each inch of skin he exposed.

Her eyes closed by their own will, her body on fire with the simple kisses he was trailing over her body.

"I missed the way you tremble when I do this."

He moved up to her neck, attaching his lips to a spot on her neck that had her hand automatically finding his hair and holding on tightly, her mouth falling open on a silent moan and true to his words, her body trembling with pleasure.

"I missed the way you kiss me."

He murmured against her neck, finally moving up and sliding his lips over hers. She moaned lowly and tangled her fingers in his hair, holding him against her, not willing to let him go, but he had other ideas.

"I missed the way you taste." He smiled, kissing down her chest, his finger pulling her shirt down so he could kiss her scar and then he was pulling back, pulling her into a sitting position.

She opened her mouth to protest, but before she could, he was pulling her shirt over her head and his lips sliding down her chest, settling in between her breast. The protest turning into a jagged breath.

"I missed the way you fall apart so easily." He laughed.

She would have slapped him, if his mouth wasn't hovering over the skimpy material of her bra, his hot breath making her nipples hard.

Her fingers gripped the back of his neck as he gently pushed her back down on her back and came over her, pressing her into the cushions on the floor. His hand slipped around to her back and unhooked her bra, he leaned against her, kissing down her shoulder and using his teeth to slid the straps down her arms before removing the piece of fabric and tossing it aside, leaving her top half completely bare to him.

He began kissing down her stomach as she gasped for air and clutched at his hair, he moved back up and sucked a breast into his mouth, his tongue coming out to tease her hard nipple, before biting down on it, causing her to scream out.

It was a good thing no one was home, otherwise someone would need therapy. His hand massaged her other breast as he sucked one into her mouth, smiling against her as she writhed beneath him, breathy moans sounding like his name and a desperate plea falling from her lips.

"I missed the way you said my name."

He released her breast with a pop, moving to the other, "Especially when you beg."

She scoffed then, "I'm not begging."

He pulled back, rolling completely off of her, "Oh?"

She opened her eyes when she felt the absence of his heat and found him smirking, "Castle." She warned, but it came out more breathy than she would have liked.

He grinned and came back to her, "Let me have my moment."

She said nothing as his mouth descended on her breast again, his tongue rolling around her nipple, her body shivering at the hot, wet feel of his mouth over her.

She clutched at his shirt and growled in frustration when she realized she was the only one half naked and he was still fully closed. She pressed him down and rolled over, so that she was over him and pulled his shirt off in one fluid moment.

"I missed the way you take charge when you want me."

His eyes sparkled and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut. Up." She growled, leaning down, pressing her chest against his and kissing him hard, the gentle touches from before gone as their lips moved together after such a long time apart. Her eyes roamed over his chest and his over her back as she moved down to his jaw, before getting impatient, sitting up and moving her fingers down to unbutton his pants and pull them down.

His hands were on her hips, thumbs tracing circles over her hips as he wriggled out of his pants. Her eyes flickered to the obvious bulge in his boxers to his eyes as she bit her lip and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged, "You're hot." He offered.

She laughed and allowed him to roll her back over, now pulling off the bottom half of her clothes, underwear included. Her fingers clutched the cushions by her hips when he wasted no time, ghosting a finger over her teasingly.

"Castle," She pleaded.

"Still not begging huh?" He chuckled and she could hit him, if she wasn't so hyped up on senses right now.

Her toes curled when he trailed a finger lightly over her clit, her back arching and a loud moan falling from her lips as he slowly entered her, curling his finger before pulling out.

She was breathing heavily now, body arching off of the cushions as he pushed into her again, picking up a rhythm, her hips moving with him. He added another finger, which had her gripping wildly for him, clutching his hair and pulling him up to her, sliding her mouth over his as he pumped his finger in and out of her.

Her muscles were tight around his finger and he could tell she was close and he moved even faster, curling his fingers in that way he knew drove her over.

She broke their kiss on a gasp, her eyes shut and mouth wide open, nails digging into his neck as she thrust her hips wildly down on him.

"Oh God," She breathed.

He leaned down and attached his lips to her neck, her nails dragging down his back as her thrusts became wild and sloppy.

"Castle, please," She moaned, "Please don't stop, oh God."

And then she was falling apart, shattering around him. He continued to pump his fingers as she rode out the orgasm, chest heaving and breathing erratic.

When she finally calmed down, he moved from her neck, pressing soft kisses over her face, removing his fingers from her. She opened her eyes and tried to focus, the first things she saw were the make shift starry sky above their heads and she couldn't help but think she saw the stars, in every sense.

He rested his head against her chest, waiting her out. She didn't need long and her need for him was ready to go again, she effortlessly rolled them over, tugging his boxers down and impaling herself on him in one move.

His hands flew to her hips as his eyes slammed shut. He would never get used to the feel of her around him, no matter how many times they did it, it was surreal each time and was almost good enough to get him off without her even moving.

But she was moving, rolling her hips against him, her hands teasing her breasts as she smirked at him. He struggled to keep his eyes open as she quickened the pace, leaning back and resting her hands against his thighs. He gripped her thighs and pulled her against him, pushing up to meet her, doing that over and over again until they settled into their rhythm.

She ran a hand through her hair as her mouth fell open, he gripped her thighs tightly as she continued to roll her hips against him, taking him deeper into her, driving him closer and closer to bliss.

She came over him, pressing her mouth to his and within minutes he was thrusting wildly up into her, screaming into her mouth and she continued to ride him, coming not far behind. They rode each other out before she collapsed on top of him, remaining silent until their breathing evened out.

His fingers trailing patterns over her back, "I missed making love to you." He whispered.

She pushed herself up and looked down lovingly at him, her heart swelling with the complete love she had for this man and the amount she missed him and how much she needed him.

She pressed a soft kiss against his lips, sighing against him, before resting her head in the crook of her neck.

"I missed you." She repeated.

"I missed you too." He said sincerely, pressing another kiss to her lips.

"I love you." He murmured, his lips ghosting over her jaw.

She closed her eyes, savouring this moment for the next time he went away, mentally preparing for the amount of time lost or would be lost in those weeks and smiled. She couldn't be happier, pressed up against the love of her life, her fiancé, her goofy, childish, big hearted fiancé and suddenly she couldn't contain the laughter that swelled in her and burst from her lips.

"What?" He questioned, hands stilling on her skin.

She shook her head against her chest, allowing her laughter to die down, "Nothing, I just – "She pressed a kiss to his chest, smiling against his chest as his hands wrapped tightly around her.

"I just love you too."

* * *

**End A/N: Mistakes? Whoops, my bad. Sorry. **


End file.
